


Sakura

by gabapple, mamodewberry



Series: Sponsorship AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Sort Of, Sponsorship AU, Young Victor Nikiforov, ice dancer Yuuri Katsuki, one sided crush?, reverse au, who can say~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabapple/pseuds/gabapple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamodewberry/pseuds/mamodewberry
Summary: Viktor is 15 and the gold medalist of the Jr. Grand Prix Final. Yuuri is 19 and a gold medalist for pairs ice dancing in multiple events. They met at a New Years Eve benefit where it was decided that the Katasuki Nutrition Corporation would sponsor Viktor in his up and coming career. Three months later, the Katsukis have invited Coach Feltsman and Viktor to one of their family's hot spring resorts in Hasetsu to finish signing the contracts... which Viktor hopes will be his chance to find out if there's anything more than business between he and the cute Yuuri Katsuki.





	Sakura

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tosq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosq/gifts).



> This is a NLA AU in which everyone in the cast was granted one wish, essentially starting our take of YOI over from that fateful New Years Eve night and replacing Niko with Yuuri. You can read an explanation [here.](https://twitter.com/gabapple/status/842370808630534144) It's soft and sweet and Yuuri is a perfect gentleman, so don't worry. 
> 
> We wrote this for Quel's birthday. This will be the first of several Sponsorship AU ficlets, so please look forward to them. And also forgive me, because I have had a terrible cold the last few days, so the writing may not be up to par. ;A; 
> 
> STILL, HAPPY BIRTHDAY QUEL. WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!

“Are you nervous, Vitya?”

Viktor’s cheeks puffed out with a laugh because he was biting his lip. Nervous? He hadn’t seen Yuuri Katsuki in almost four months, and so much had happened since the banquet. But he didn’t want to give Yakov the satisfaction of being right, either. “I’m fine, Coach. Just tired. It was a long flight.”

The older man leaned back against the seat and chuckled. “I see.”

It wasn’t a complete lie, though. It had been a long flight from Saint Petersburg to Tokyo and then Fukuoka. Viktor _was_ tired, but he was nervous most of all.

Japan didn’t look anything like Russia outside the train windows, which didn’t help at all.

There were trees, sure. And houses. Patches of snow. But they were different. Very different. Spring was already taking root here, not like home, which he guessed was the whole point. It seemed unfair. But appropriate? After all, Japan was the Land of the Rising Sun and the part-time home of Yuuri Katsuki.

Yuuri. The ice dancer who had carried him after he’d fainted last season. The young man who’d talked to him all night on New Year’s Eve at the banquet. Who he’d sent a valentine’s day card to just last month. Who won gold with his partner at the Four Continents and Worlds. Now inviting him to—

“You’re overthinking it, Vitya.”

“I’m not.”

“It’ll be fine.”

 

Yuuri met them at the station in Hasetsu, dressed in a nice charcoal-colored suit. He was just as Viktor remembered— the perfect gentleman, leading them to the curb.

“My family asked me to have a car sent for you. I didn’t want you to think that Yakuza had come or something.” He laughed. “Our driver will help with your luggage.”

“Yakuza?” Viktor asked.

“Japanese mafia.” Yakov explained between handing bags over.

“Oh.” Viktor had always wondered if his coach had been involved with the Russian mafia, but never Yuuri with Yakuza. Now looking at the slick black car that they were being put into, though, he had to consider. “Are we being kidnapped?”

“Only for the weekend, Mr. Nikiforov. Er, Vitya. Do you want to sit in the front or back seat?”

 _He remembered._ Viktor, blushing, only had two seconds to try to decide before Yakov patted his shoulder and took over.

“I would prefer sitting in front, actually, if that is fine, Yuuri.”

“Uh. Sure, Coach Feltsman. That’s fine. I’ll sit in back with Vitya, then.”

 

It wasn’t a long drive, but the car was nice and sitting next to Yuuri in the back seat was even better. He seemed so relaxed and polished, leaned up against the door with a subtle smile barely playing on his lips. Dreamy. That was the word for him. Definitely dreamy.

Which was dumb. Viktor wasn’t even thinking about him before the banquet, but now…

“So I think we’ll do lunch, then Mom wants to give you two a tour and do some publicity photos after you’ve had a chance to settle in. Dinner… then the onsen?”

Viktor found himself nodding, though most of what had been said didn’t even stick.

“That will be fine, Yuuri,” Yakov said instead. “And the sakura viewing?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Good. Right, Vitya?”

“Hmm? Yeah.”

 

Yu-Topia was a luxurious resort-style ryokan, remodeled some years ago with several different bathing areas, a full hotel and staff, and of course— a highly rated restaurant. There were a handful in the Kyushuu area, but the one in Hasetsu was the original. Mari, Yuuri’s sister, was the owner and manager. This was all explained by Yuuri’s parents over lunch in the private dining area.

“We don’t always eat katsudon- it’s a bit too high in calorie for every day -but it is the house speciality, and was always Yuuri’s favorite.”

Yuuri’s favorite? Viktor looked down at the dish, the fried coating on the pork and egg shining with oil. How could it be his favorite when he was so… strong and svelte as he was? Still, if it was his favorite, he should at least try. It would be rude otherwise. He couldn’t embarrass Yakov like that, could he? With a hesitant grin, he picked up his chopsticks. Right.

Yuuri only smiled. “Moderation is key, but _you_ could use the extra calories, Vitya.”

Oh. _That_ again. Viktor frowned. “I don’t think we need to talk about that right now.”

“But it _is_ part of the contract.” Yuuri shrugged. “I don’t think we can sponsor you otherwise.”

“I ate all of the nutrition bars!”

The adults- all of them -laughed. “Well that’s a start, Vicchan.”

  
There were photos and a tour and even more photos and finally, Viktor and Yakov were given the chance to settle in their rooms to rest. Two hours before dinner. Then there would probably be more. Publicity. The Katsuki Nutrition Company sponsoring a skater beside their own Yuuri and Yuko was a big deal, and Viktor needed to be fresh.

They both did.

“Why are we sleeping on the floor, Coach? This is dumb.”

“It is not dumb, Vitya. This is how it is done. It’s good for your back.”

Viktor groaned. “I’m not gonna be able to sleep at all.”

“I’ve never known you to not be able to nap.”

Sighing, the teenager rolled onto his back and stared up at the wooden ceiling. The place smelled clean. Like wood and cloth. Cedar? And water. And something else. He wasn’t sure. Viktor closed his eyes. “I’m restless.”

“Just try to sleep.”

“But Coach…”

“Are you not a fan of Japanese boy anymore?”

“I am—-not. I didn’t say anything. What are you talking about?”

“I think you have a crush.”

“I don’t.” That was a lie. Viktor did have a crush, but he was fifteen, so he felt entitled to. “Even if I did, it’s not like it’d go anywhere.”

“Oh?”

“Since he’s older… and annoying… and everything…”

“You always did like the older boys, annoying or not.”

“Coach!”

“Try to sleep, Vitya. This is more about your having a sponsor than trying to get a boyfriend.”

“I know, I know.”

 

He did sleep, but not well. It was difficult. Not because of the futon on the tatami, or even being in a new place, but because he was too excited.

Still, he was perked up enough for much nicer evening photos, then dinner, but by the time they got to the bath, he was getting tired. That is, until it was explained that they would be bathing _together._

 

“It is a bathhouse, after all,” Yuuri said, smiling. “What did you think that meant?”

Viktor stared at the robe he was given, then at the floor. “So it’s like a banya, then.” Oh, he was in trouble.

“Banya?” Yuuri asked.

“Russian bath house.” Yakov was struggling not to laugh. “I’ll let you two go on ahead. I want to talk to your parents about the contracts.”

“All right.”

“But Coach…”

“It’s okay, Vitya,” Yuuri said, his smile so serene, so sympathetic. “It’s not scary. I can walk you through it.”

“Will there be branches?” Somehow, the image of Yuuri wielding a branch was almost too much to handle, but if he was supposed to be brave, Viktor could manage. Maybe.

“Huh?”

“...nevermind.”

 

Yuuri showed Viktor how the onsen worked and washed his back. It was all very innocent and sweet, and Viktor kept his gaze carefully averted, but he was dying the entire time. It was one thing to wash up with other people, and Viktor wasn’t especially _shy_ or embarrassed about his body, but this was different. Yuuri didn’t have his glasses. His hair was down. It was so casual, but so intimate somehow. Even though Yuuri only touched his back and his shoulders, it was way too intense.

Fortunately, when they got to the soaking, the chill in the air brought a nice steam from the water, so there was nothing to see or no way to be seen below the chest. They sat together in silence for several long moments, just taking in the scenery around them; the trees, the statues, the rocks and wood fences. Very fancy.

Yuuri finally broke the silence. “Do you like it?”

“The onsen?”

“Yes. Well, all of it, really. Yu-Topia. The katsudon. My family. The nutrition bars. Are you having a nice time?”

“Sure I am. It was really nice of you to invite us. Or your parents, I guess?”

“I suggested it, actually. After you sent that card, wishing me luck.”

The valentine’s day card. Viktor hadn’t received a response, but he’d hoped… “So you did get it, then. I’m so relieved!”

“Yuko told me if I didn’t reply it’d be rude. That’s what the White Day tradition is for.”

“White Day?”

“When a man receives a gift on Valentine’s Day, he is supposed to give one back on March 14th to show that he accepts the giver’s feelings.”

“O-oh.” Viktor bit his lip. “And Yuko thought you should… give something back?”

“I didn’t want to leave you hanging, Vitya.”

Leave him hanging, or… “Your mom calls me Vicchan.”

“It’s like the Japanese version of ‘Vitya.’”

“It’s cute. You can call me Vicchan if you want.” Viktor liked either one, but anything to get more personal, he thought, was a good idea. Everyone back home called him Vitya except for his teammates.

“Vicchan, then.”

“Great.”

They lapsed into a quiet after that, which Yuuri seemed content with. That prompted Viktor to fill the space between them with questions about his schooling, how Yuko was, how long he’d known Yuko, how close they were, and _oh speaking of Yuko,_ “Why isn’t she here this weekend, anyway?”

“She’s studying hard in Detroit… this is her last semester, so she’s eager to graduate. And I think she has a doctor’s appointment on Monday that she can’t miss.”

“Ah… what is she going to do when she finishes? Is she coming back here?”

Yuuri shrugged, this time looking away. “There are plans.”

“Plans? That sounds ominous.”

“I can’t really talk about it.”

“Oh.”

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay.” Viktor wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting. Yuuri and Yuko had been ice dancing partners for years. They were a natural pair. “You two are really close, huh?”

Yuuri smiled, and even though it was dark, it was like there were droplets of sunlight in his eyes. “Since childhood, yeah.”

“She’s really pretty, too. I should have guessed from the way you two skate together. It makes sense.” Of course Yuuri would be with Yuko. What was he thinking? “I’m… I’m really happy for you, Yuuri.”

“For me? We were talking about Yuko.”

It was unfair that Yuuri could be so cute, so sweet, and so dumb at the same time. Viktor stretched his arms out in front of him, watching the water roll off of his skin like the feelings he was going to shed. “Right. You and Yuko. Together.”

There was another beat of silence as Yuuri went quiet, almost as if he had to process what Viktor had just figured out. “We’re skating partners—”

Viktor cut him off. He didn’t want to hear any excuses. He’d been wrong about all of it, and that was foolish of him. Naive. What had he been expecting, anyway? Yuuri had never been anything more than polite and professional. “No, I get it. I could definitely see how a romance could develop that way, skating together day after day…” Really, it sounded like a dream. Skating with someone he liked, getting to know them on the ice. That would be the most ideal way to his heart that Viktor could possibly think of, which was part of why his heart hurt so much now.

“We’re not going to be partners for much longer, though. She’s pregnant.”

In that moment, the world went still. The trees. The water. Everything fell silent except for Viktor’s thoughts, which stumbled hand in hand with his heart and struggled to stay up right. He looked away, cheeks darkening. “Oh.”

Yuuri tried to explain. “She won’t be able to skate much longer, that is. She’ll have take a break, at least. She may retire. I’m not sure yet.”

“Wow, that’s…” The air from the hot spring was suddenly stifling. “Congratulations.”

“Huh? No, I—”

Viktor cut him off again. “I won’t tell anyone, don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me.”

“It’s not mine, Vicchan! Don’t get the wrong idea.” Yuuri ran a hand through his hair, slicking it back all business-like again. “She and another childhood friend of ours. They’ve been together since our career started. Secretly married, too. But idols… you know…”

Viktor didn’t really know, but he could guess. Either way, he was relieved, and that was arguably more important. “So you’re not dating her, then?”

“Wh-what? No! Never. Weird.” He laughed. “We’re just friends.”

“So are you dating anyone, then?”

“No… I’ve been focusing on school and skating.”

“That’s probably for the best.” Especially if it meant that Yuuri would stay single for longer. “I mean, for accomplishing your goals, and all. Keeping your eyes on the prize. That sort of thing.”

“Yeah. That. What about you, Vicchan? Are you interested in anyone?”

“Me?” The question came out in a squeak. “Not at my school…”

“That’s too bad.”

Was it, though? Viktor didn’t think so. Not while Yuuri was attending Wayne State University instead of the Vaganova Academy of Russian Ballet. It was a long game, seducing a young business professional/ice dancer. But he was Viktor Nikiforov, gold medalist of the Junior Grand Prix! That meant something. “Like you, I think it’s good to focus on what I want.”

“I see. And what is that?”

“Well…” It probably wasn’t the best time or place to make a love confession. After all, they were both naked in a hot spring, and this was a business trip. But Yuuri was single, and as cute as he was, he might not stay that way for long. Especially not at a university in the states where he was probably a famous athlete. Viktor needed to act fast if he was going to stake his claim. “If I’m going to be really honest…”

Yuuri nodded, gaze fixed on his, the low moon casting silver on his hair. He seemed so unsuspecting. So vulnerable. Like prey, ready to be hunted. Perfect for a young Viktor tiger to stalk. “Go on?”

Was this it? Would this be how he got his first kiss? Viktor briefly wondered if that was at all appropriate, then pushed it from his mind. It didn’t matter. “What I want is—”

The door to the baths slid open at that very moment, with Yakov and Papa Katsuki behind it, laughing. They were drunk, of course. Very. And having a great time, apparently.

So much for that.

“Sorry to have kept you waiting, Yuui, Vitya. I hope you haven’t been too bored without us.”

Viktor, to his credit, managed to avoid rolling his eyes, but only just barely. “We’re fine. Coach.”

“Good!” Papa Katsuki got down into the water first, bright eyed and all smiles. “We were showing Coach the sake.”

Yuuri sighed, but his own smile never wavered. “I can tell.”

“How are things out here?” Yakov joined them. “Vitya, you’re red like lobster.”

“Has he been in the bath too long?”

Yuuri frowned. “I guess we have been out here a while… and you’re probably so tired from the trip. Sorry, Vicchan, I wasn’t thinking.”

It wasn’t from the bath, Viktor knew, and though he was tired, it wasn’t all from the flight, either. If he thought he could drown himself right then and there, he probably would. Especially with the look that Yakov was giving him across the way.

“I’m fine, really. Though, uh, what time is the sakura viewing?”

“We’ll do it mid morning, when there’s a good amount of light for more photos. We have a yukata for you to wear. It’ll be great for publicity.”

Nodding, Viktor reached back his towel. “I should probably get some sleep, though. So I can be fresh for it. Right?”

“Not a bad idea…” Yuuri said. “Do you need help?”

“No. I can find my way back on my own. Thank you.”

Besides, he wanted Yuuri to watch him leave.

 

It took a while for Viktor to find his way back, in truth, but dressed in one of the inn’s robes, he settled on the futon and found himself quite comfortable. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so relaxed. He may not have confessed his feelings, but there was still time. Two more days in Japan, in fact. The sakura viewing tomorrow, more meals together, tours around the city… maybe he’d get to see Yuuri’s home rink.

Whatever they did, what mattered was spending time with him, like they had at the benefit. Everything would fall into place after that, Viktor was sure.

  
[](https://twitter.com/gabapple/status/1073007523676864512)


End file.
